ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Dragons
}} Dragons are mystical creatures that originated from the Realm of Oni and Dragons, the first realm in existence. They were archenemies of the Oni. The legendary beings are in tune with Elemental properties, due to many being masters of the four Elements of Creation. They are said to be connected to both Ninjago and the Underworld, enabling them to travel between the two worlds at will. Master Wu once tasked four Dragons linked to each of the four Elements to guard the four Golden Weapons, and they were generally not vicious unless the Weapons are threatened. Known Types of Dragons There are ten known types of Dragons: *Ultra Dragon **Fire Dragon **Lightning Dragon **Ice Dragon **Earth Dragon *YinYang Dragon **Light Dragon **Shadow Dragon *Wind Dragon *Ghost Dragons Known Dragons *Firstbourne (The Mother of All Dragons) *Ultra Dragon (Lloyd's Ultra Dragon; deceased) **"Flame" (Kai's Fire Dragon) **"Wisp" (Jay's Lightning Dragon) **"Shard" (Zane's Ice Dragon) **"Rocky" (Cole's Earth Dragon) *Bandit (YinYang Dragon) *Stormbringer (Lightning Dragon) **Stormbringer's Baby (Lightning Dragon) *Slab (Earth Dragon) *Wind Dragon *Fire Dragon *Ice Dragon *Green Dragon (Comic exclusive) *Yellow Dragon (Comic exclusive) *Boreal (Ice Emperor's Ice Dragon; destroyed) Hybrids *First Spinjitzu Master (of Oni descent; deceased) **Garmadon (of Oni and human descent) ***Lloyd Garmadon (of Oni and human descent) **Wu (of Oni and human descent) History The Dragons seen in Ninjago were descended from the Dragons of the Realm of Oni and Dragons. The Firstbourne Dragon had all of the Elemental Powers of her spawn, and her offsprings constantly waged war against their arch enemies, the Oni (who were beings of Destruction, the polar opposite of Creation). When a child was born, the two sides fought over him until he left the realm. The child also struck a friendship with the Firstbourne when he tried to stop the war. Later, that same child (the First Spinjitzu Master) would grow up to empower a group of humans with the powers he gained from the Dragons, the Elemental Masters. Together, the Elemental Masters and the First Spinjitzu Master would go on to protect Ninjago from the forces of evil that encroached on it. Master Wu placed each Dragon to guard one of the Golden Weapons, each in tune with its elemental properties. The dragons guarded the weapons for many years, until an increase in Skulkin activity led Master Wu to believe that the weapons had to be retrieved before they could fall into Lord Garmadon's hands. The four Ninja had to avoid each of the Dragons as they recovered the four Golden Weapons. When the Weapons were stolen by Garmadon, they discovered that the Dragons only wanted to protect the Weapons, and would gladly aid the Ninja in their quest. Afterwards, each Ninja kept the Dragon matching their elemental properties as a pet, in addition to using them for transportation. This allowed the Dragons to continue guarding the Weapons, as the four Ninja wielded them in defense of Ninjago. As Jay decided to visit his parents, all four Dragons were molting and had to leave the Ninja. The Ninja had to go on the journey to Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk on foot. During their time in the Spirit Coves, the Dragons morphed into the Ultra Dragon. It appeared during the fight against the the Great Devourer and nearly defeated the creature. It briefly served as Lloyd's personal transportation until he mastered the Golden Dragon, most notably in "Ninjaball Run." When the Overlord possessed Garmadon's body in "Return of the Overlord," he appeared as a humanoid dragon. As his power continued to increase in the following episode, he mutated into a full Dragon. During "Lessons for a Master," Firstbourne gave the Marooned Ninja Dragons that correspond to their elemental powers. They use them to get out of the First Realm and into Ninjago. They also use the Dragons during "Green Destiny," where the Dragons save the Ninjas' allies from the Sons of Garmadon and used them against the Colossus. Trivia *Dragons do not have the power of Creation itself, but do through their being types of Dragons that correspond to the four elements of Creation.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/1168508184362999808 *The only elements they possess are the four elements of Creation and Wind.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/1105535452151455744 It is unknown what the origins of the other elements are, or why the only secondary element they control is Wind. Gallery Earth Dragon.png|Earth Dragon (Rocky) Fire Dragon.png|Fire Dragon (Flame) Ice Dragon.png|Ice Dragon (Shard) Lightning Dragon.jpg|Lightning Dragon (Wisp) 830px-LEGO Pets 905.png|The four Dragons as pets in LEGO Universe. The four dragons.png|The Ninjas' Dragons. Ts.20120105t125357.image.jpg|The four Dragons flying in Ninjago 70725 Nindroid MechDragon.jpg|The MechDragon DT6clecX0AA3nLz.jpg|Overlord concept Overlord.PNG|The Overlord (In Dragon Form) Bandit.jpg|Bandit the Light Dragon as an adult (shown) and YinYang Dragon as a juvenile. Dragon-Trainer.png MoSFirstRealmFlashback.png TheDragon.jpg MoSEp77DragonCreationTale.png MoSEp77OniDragonFSMStruggle.png MoSEp77OniDragonTale.png MoSEp77OniDragonFSMBalance.png MoSEp84OniDragonRealm.png Swab.png|Slab Firstbourne with the Dragon Master.jpg|The Firstbourne StormbringerDragonS9.png|Stormbringer StormbringerBaby BetterQuality.png|Stormbringer's Baby Season9 Fire Dragon.png|Fire Dragon (Realm of Oni and Dragons) Season9 Ice Dragon.png|Ice Dragon (Realm of Oni and Dragons) 23Ultradragoncole.png|The Ultra Dragon IronBaron'sThrone.png|Remains of the Ultra Dragon Legacy Lots of Dragons.png MoS124Boreal.png|Boreal 71711 Jay's Cyber Dragon 4.jpg|Cyber Dragon Empire_Dragon.png|Empire Dragon References Category:Dragons Category:Fire Category:Earth Category:Ice Category:Lightning Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2015 Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:Rebooted Category:2014 Category:Ninjago: The Realm of Shadows Category:Creatures Category:2018 Category:Creation Category:Golden Power Category:Energy Category:Hunted Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Possession Category:Skybound Category:The Hands of Time Category:2017 Category:The Final Battle Category:2016 Category:Animals Category:2019 Category:Wind Category:Species Category:Pilot Episodes Category:March of the Oni Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Decoded